Gracias Butch
by Nairu Nara
Summary: - Estoy tan confundida... ya eh sufrido mucho por Mitch... y ahora no se... Me siento tan bien con Butch, pero solo somos amigos... Que debo hacer?... Bueno, bueno, no está demás recalcar que soy mala para los summary pero espero les guste! :D Denle una oportunidad onegai :3


Era una mañana fría, ya que el otoño estaba haciendo su debut, los árboles ya estaban casi sin hojas, y el viento hacia estragos con las que caían sin pena ni gloria al suelo, dentro de los pasillos de uno de los institutos más renombrados de todo Tokio, se oían los pasos apresurados de una joven de estatura media, delgada, piel nívea y ojos color esmeralda, llevaba su corto y negro cabello suelto que trotaba al paso de la chica, llevaba una falda a cuadros en dos distintos tonos de verde le llegaba a 3 dedos sobre la rodilla, medias blancas un poco más arriba de la pantorrilla, zapatos negros de broche, su chaqueta de cuero favorita y debajo de esta una polera blanca de cuello alto, está hermosa joven recorría a paso apresurado los pasillos vacíos buscando un salón que este desocupado, tenia mucho en que pensar… De pronto recordó que el salón de música estaría vacio para esa hora, dio media vuelta, corrió hasta una esquina, bajo las escaleras girando a la izquierda, a lo lejos diviso la puerta del salón y suspiro "Al fin" pensó la joven ingresando insegura, una vez confirmado, se hallaba sola, se sentó en el último lugar de la fila que se encontraba junto a los grandes ventanales del salón, movió un poco la cabeza y diviso el patio, observo como sus compañeros y demás alumnos disfrutaban de su hora de descanso, divirtiéndose e interactuando… Se quedo con la mirada fija en las personas que disfrutaban de la compañía de los demás, de a poco comenzó a sentirá algo sola y con más frio del que hacia, estiro los brazos y los cruzo sobre su mesa, recostó su frente sobre estos y volvió a suspirar…

-Después de todo… -Se dijo en un susurro- No soy tan fuerte como pensé… - Al terminar esa frase, sus ojos comenzaron cristalizarse, unas gotas cayeron, deslizándose por su chaqueta, lentamente comenzó a sollozar en serio, con tristeza, fue subiendo de intensidad y ese sollozo se convirtió en un llanto lleno de frustración e ira, cuando oyó a alguien acercarse enmudeció de inmediato…

- Buttercup?... Eres tú?... – Cuestiono una demasiado conocida voz para ella…

- Butch? Que haces aquí?... – Le pregunto mirando cohibida al joven alto, atlético, de piel blanca y cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta debajo de las orejas, algo alborotado pero con estilo, de ojos verdes, oscuros y profundos, llevaba puesto un pantalón verde musgo, con una cadena color plata a un costado, tenis color negro con rayos verdes, una campera gris oscura con capucha, debajo de esta una polera negra…

- Eso es justo lo que iba preguntarte yo a ti – Contesto con calma, luego observo con atención el rostro de la chica, con los ojos algo rojos y las mejillas empapadas… -Estas llorando? – Pregunto entre confuso y preocupado…- Te sucedió algo?

- No… No es nada… -Contesto secándose disimuladamente el rostro – Aun no me dices que haces tú aquí…

- Ah pues… Solo venia a buscar mi guitarra la deje guardada aquí… -Diciendo esto se acerco a un armario que se encontraba en el fondo del salón al lado contrario donde estaba la chica, abrió con facilidad una de las puertas y saco una hermosa guitarra electroacústica color negro brillante, el strap de esta era de un verde opaco, con la figura de una dragón grabada en negro – Etto… Estás segura que estas bien Butter?... - pregunto tomando asiento junto a la joven – Me preocupas y sabes que siempre estaré para oírte… - Finalizo tomando una de las manos de la chica al momento que con la otra la tomaba del mentón para girarla lentamente y pudieran observarse cara a cara, se miraron directo a los ojos, cuando los de la joven volvieron a cristalizarse, el semblante del joven se torno triste y solo atino a acariciar la mejilla de su amiga

- Butch… -bajo la mirada mientras le hablaba – Ayer me encontré con Mitch… - El joven apretó la mandíbula, Mitch Michelson era el ex-novio de su amiga, nunca le cayo bien… - Y bueno, me pidió que volviéramos… -Al oír esto, el pelinegro se tenso, y sin emitir algún sonido bajo la mirada un poco molesto, en verdad no sabia como sentirse, pero luego volvió a verla, está aun permanecía con la cabeza gacha, la observo expectante, cuando por fin la chica hablo, fue en un tono bajo, casi en un susurro – Le dije que no… No podía volver con él…

- Si eso es lo que piensas… Entonces porque lloras?

- Es que… En verdad lo quiero…

- Por favor explícate Butter… -Le pidió comprensivo, le perturbaba verla así, desde niños, siempre la vio como una chica fuerte e indoblegable pero ahora, tan frágil, tan confusa, en verdad lo único que quería era estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no podía, no era el momento y solo le restaba esperar…

- Es que… -Comenzó vacilante – Lo quiero, y en verdad estoy segura que lo quiero pero… No puedo estar con el… Tengo miedo de estar con él… -Apretó los puños – Él y yo pasamos grandes momentos pero también he llorado demasiado y no quiero volver a pasar por eso además… - Se sonrojo un poco y una sonrisa triste adorno sus labios – Estoy confundida… Creo que… Hay alguien a quien he comenzado a ver distinto… estoy demasiado confundida y no estoy segura de cómo debería sentirme o como reaccionar ante esto…

Él pelinegro se quedo pensativo, simplemente acerco más sus mesas, y coloco su mano al lado de la mejilla derecha de la chica, sus manos estaban frías y las mejillas de la chica le parecieron dulcemente cálidas, ese contacto le provoco a la pelinegra un escalofrío, el deslizo un poco más la mano, enredando sus dedos en el proceso con el corto cabello de la chica, apartando algunos mechones, su mano siguió vagando hasta el cuello de está, que al igual que sus mejillas tenia una calidez bastante agradable, en un instante la jala del cuello y la coloca entre sus brazos, haciendo así que la frente de la chica este junto al cuello del muchacho, ella podía oír la respiración acompasada del chico, además de sentir el subir y bajar lento de su duro pecho y percibir ese aroma que desprendía el joven, era un aroma masculino, pero dulce a su vez, era atrayente, tranquilizador y por sobre todo… cautivador, sintió sus mejillas arder en el momento y aunque nuevas lagrimas descendieron por sus orbes color esmeralda, una sonrisa algo tonta surco sus labios, se sentía algo estúpida en esa posición… aunque estúpidamente también se sentía feliz en ese abrazo tan conciliador, pasados algunos minutos de silencio, el joven pelinegro susurro sobre la cabeza de la chica… - No importa la decisión que tomes… Yo siempre… Siempre estaré para ti… Solo te pido un favor… - Hubo un breve silencio- No derrames lagrimas por quien no merece ni observarte… - En ese instante la joven sintió como su corazón palpitaba con más rapidez, una extraña sensación la embargo, dándole los ánimos suficientes para romper ese abrazo y verlo a los ojos, se limpio un poco el rostro pasando su brazo sobre él, y con una tímida sonrisa le dijo con un brillo en los ojos – Gracias Butch… En verdad… Gracias… - Levantándose lentamente de su lugar, se dirigió en silencio a la salida, en la puerta se giro para observar al joven con una expresión más aliviada, volvió a sonreírle y le hizo un ademán de despedida, abrió la puerta y salió de vuelta a paso apresurado, aun tenia los ojos rojizos, las mejillas volvieron a adoptar un tierno color escarlata y esta vez en sus labios se hizo presente una sonrisa dulce, sincera y agradecida, de a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos, hasta que termino por correr a la salida del instituto mientras pensaba… _" Todos… Tarde o temprano hallaremos a ese ser especial, ese que aunque nos encuentre hecho trizas y esparcido en mil pedazos, se dedicara a juntar nuestras piezas, para repararnos y protegernos, haciéndonos parte de su vida, y él será el propulsor de la nuestra… "_ – Sonrió al acercarse a la salida… "_En verdad… Gracias Butch…_"


End file.
